candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Calaboose
- | characters = Benny | champion = Candy Clodhopper | new = on board in in and on | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Caramel Clearing | previous2 = Caramel-Clearing.png | next = Nougat Noir | next2 = Nougat-Noir.png }} Story Before episode: Benny's plant is withering. After episode: Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing sunlight to enter and revive Benny's plant. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few new things that haven't happened in previous episodes: *Lucky candies appear naturally on the board for the first time on level 820. **They can be found in marmalade for the first time on level 821. *Coconut wheels officially appear in a candy order level on level 824. They also appear in sugar chests for the first time. *Striped and wrapped candies can be found on conveyor belts for the first time in level 829. Levels This episode has four somewhat hard and hard levels: , , , and and three very hard levels: , , and . Level 829 used to be an extremely difficult level and was one of the hardest levels in the game until it got nerfed. Overall, this is a very hard episode and it is much harder than the previous episode, Caramel Clearing. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Start of another hell's cluster |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Candycala.jpg|Before story New Candy calaboose ending.png|After story Candy Calaboose-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Candy Calaboose-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 816 new background.png|Level 816 - |link=Level 816 Level 817 new background.png|Level 817 - |link=Level 817 Level 818 new background.png|Level 818 - |link=Level 818 Level 819 new background.png|Level 819 - |link=Level 819 Level 820 new background.png|Level 820 - |link=Level 820 Level 821 new background.png|Level 821 - |link=Level 821 Level 822 new background.png|Level 822 - |link=Level 822 Level 823 new background.png|Level 823 - |link=Level 823 Level 824 new background.png|Level 824 - |link=Level 824 Level 825 new background.png|Level 825 - |link=Level 825 Level 826 new background.png|Level 826 - |link=Level 826 Level 827 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 827 - |link=Level 827 Level 828 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 828 - |link=Level 828 Level 829 new background.png|Level 829 - |link=Level 829 Level 830 new background before.png|Level 830 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 830 Level 830 new background after.png|Level 830 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 830 |-| Champion title= Candy Clodhopper.png| Champion title|link=Candy Clodhopper |-| Past versions= Candy Calaboose Beginning.PNG|Before story (old version, Mr. Raccoon) Tiffi using a candy bomb.png|Let me help you (old version) Candy Calaboose End.PNG|After story (old version) Candy Calaboose Map.PNG|Map on Facebook (old version) |-| Icon= Candycalaboose.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the fifth episode to contain the word "Candy", there are three in Reality Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, along with Candy Kaiju in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the thirteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row without any regular icing. *Before level 819 was nerfed, all candy order levels of this episode had 40 moves. *This episode breaks the trend of chocolate as it reappears in this episode after being absent in the previous episode. *The candy bomb which Tiffi uses to blow up the roof has the timer number '5' on it. However, it blows up after five seconds, not after five moves. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the end of this episode. *This is currently the only episode that the character of the episode has been changed (Benny instead of Mr. Raccoon). It is possible that Benny was either a prison guard or a prisoner himself. **It is also the second episode to have the story changed in some way, the first being Candy Factory on the web version. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game before some levels were nerfed, and Truffle Terrace was released. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes released in 2015